Just For My Love Woogyu FF
by trieriz
Summary: - Nado saranghae - Woohyun - Semoga ini yang terbaik untukmu Hyun - Sunggyu - Mianhe aku menjadi orang ke tiga diantara kalian - OC As Song Yunri


"Aniya! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" Teriak woohyun kepada ke 2 orang tuanya

"Tapi Hyun.. Ini buat kebaikan mu juga.. " Ujar Ny. Nam lembut berusaha meredam ketegangan yang tercipta di ruang keluarganya

"Kebaikanku?! Bukan! Ini semua demi Appa juga Eomma!" Woohyun balas berteriak

"YA! NAM WOOHYUN! Jaga ucapan mu!" Tn. Nam mulai tersulut emosi

Ny. Nam yang tidak mau terjadi pertengkaran lebih besar antara ayah dan anak itu, akhirny memilih untuk mendekati suami nya, berusaha menenangkanny dengan berkata "Sabarlah, biar aku yang bicara"

"Hyun.." Panggil Ny. Nam lembut, namun sosok yang dipanggil hanya diam tanpa memandang kearahnya.

"Hyun, tolonglah mengerti sedikit. Jika kau tidak mau melakukan ini bagaimana nasib perusahaan Hyun. Hyun, anak eomma dan appa cuma kamu Hyun. Tolonglah mengerti." Jelas & pinta Ny. Nam lembut

"Tapi eomma aku tidak mencintainya." Jawab Woohyun dengan emosi yang sudah berkurang.

"Nde eomma tahu itu."

"Terus kenapa masih memaksaku?!"

"Karena jika kau terus bersamanya kau tidak akan memiliki keturunan Hyun"

"Tapi aku hanya mencintainy eomma, aku tidak ingin berpisahnya, walaupun aku tahu hubungan ku dengannya terlarang"

"Nde, eomma sangat mengerti perasaan mu Hyun, eomma juga tidak akan memisahkan kalian. Tapi dengan satu syarat kau harus menikah dengan noona"

"Eomma! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan menikahiny! Karena aku hanya cinta pada Gyu Hyung!" Teriak Woohyun sebelum dia meninggalkan orang tua, dan seorang wanita yang bisa diam menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka

"Eomma tenanglah, biar aku yang bicara padanya" Ujar Sunggyu berusaha menenangkan Ny. Nam, dan berusaha mengejar Woohyun

"Gomawo Gyu" Ucap Ny. Nam

"Yunri-ah mianhe" Ujar Ny. Nam sambil memeluk seorang wanita

"Gwenchana eomma" Ujar Yunri sambil memeluk Ny. Nam

"Mianhe telah memaksamu untuk melakukan ini Yunri-ah" Ny. Nam kembali meminta maaf dan melepaskan pelukan tapi masih trus menatapnya.

"Nde, kami minta maaf Yunri-ah, karena melibatkan dirimu kedalam masalah ini" Tn. Nam juga meminta maaf sambil memeluk Yunri.

"Eomma Appa kalian tidak perlu meminta maaf pada ku, aku tulus melakukan ini" Ujar Yunri

"Hmm.. Kami tahu itu. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo" Ujar Ny. Nam

"Iya Eomma, Yunri akan bahagia jika melihat kalian bahagia" Yunri kembali memeluk Ny. Nam & Tn. Nam

"Nde. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo Yunri-ah. Jja. Mari kau ikut dengan Eomma" ajak Ny. Nam

"Kemana Eomma?" Tanya Yunri heran

"Mempersiapkan pernikahan kau dan Woohyun, kan waktu pernikahan kalian tinggal 3 hari lagi." Jelas Ny. Nam

"Hah?! 3 hari lagi?! Cepat sekali?" Tanya Yunri kaget

"Nde.. kami sudah memutuskan pernikan kalian akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi" jelas Tn. Nam

"Oleh karena itu, kita harus menyiapkan semuanya dari sekarang, betul kan Oppa?" Ny. Nam meminta dukungan dari sang suami.

"Hmm.. Jja.. Cepatlah kalian pergi, nanti keburu malam" perintah Tn. Nam

"Nde.." jawab kedua wanita bersamaab sambil berlalu pergi.

*** Di sebuah coffee house

"Hyun.. " panggil Sunggyu

"Hmm.. " jawab Woohyun malas

"Boleh aku membahasnya?" Tanya Sunggyu ragu2

"Bahas apa Gyu? Rencana pernikahan tadi?"

"Hmmm" jawab Sunggyu dibarengin anggukan

"Ach aku malas kalau membahas itu Gyu"

"Tapi Hyun sebaiknya... " baru Sunggyu ingin mengutarakan sesuatu sudah dipotong dulu oleh Woohyun

"Baiklah kalau memang dirimu mau membahasnya. Maka aku akan bertanya padamu Gyu"

Sunggyu tidak menjawab apapun hanya menunggu Woohyun bertanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika mendengar rencana pernikahan ini Gyu?"

Sontak pertanyaan Woohyun tersebut membuat Sunggyu kaget, karena ia tidak menyangka Woohyun akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau mau aku menjawab jujur Hyun?" Sunggyu balik bertanya

"Hmmm.. Aku mau kau jujur Gyu. Aku mau tau pendapat mu Gyu"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sunggyu menjawab  
"Jujur Hyun sebenernya aku tidak rela. Dan waktu pertama kali mendengarnya ada perasaan sakit, kecewa, & marah. Lalu ingin berteriak bahwa aku menolaknya rencana itu."

Sesaat Sunggyu terdiam dahulu sebelum melanjutkannya dan Woohyun masih setia menanti semua pendapat Sunggyu

"Namun semua pemikiran itu berubah Hyun setelah mendengar alasan dari Appa & Eomma Nam."

"Maksudmu kau menerimanya?" Tanya Woohyun kaget

"Nde.. Aku setuju dengan mereka Hyun"

"Ta- tapi Gyu wae? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Woohyun bingung bercampur sedih

"Aniya bukan begitu maksud ku Hyun?" Sanggah Sunggyu kaget karena tidak menyangka Woohyun akan berpikiran seperti itu

"Lalu kenapa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Karena apa yang dikatakan Eomma benar Hyun, jika kau hanya bersama ku, kau tidak akan mempunyai keturunan Hyun, lalu tidak ada yang akan penerus perusahaan Appa Nam"

"Aish... Kenapa kalian semua berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Woohyun dengan nada kesal

"Karena kau anak tunggal mereka Hyun"

"Anak tunggal! Anak tunggal! Selalu itu saja yang dijadikan alasan!" Teriak Woohyun dengan penuh amarah

Melihat Woohyun seperti ini Sunggyu hanya bisa diam menunggu amarah Woohyun menurun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak disuruh menikah juga Gyu, bukan kah kau juga penerus Kim Corp?!" Tanya Woohyun masih penuh amarah

"Aku berbeda dengan mu Hyun, aku masih mempunyai seorang adik yang bisa memberikan keturunan."

"Jadi karena alasan ini Appa & Eomma Kim tidak mempersalahkan hubungan kita?"

"Nde Hyun, tapi bukannya tadi juga Eomma mu tidak mempersalahkan hubungan kita?"

Woohyun hanya menggerak matanya sebagai tanda minta penjelasan lebih lanjut

"Hmm.. Sepertinya tadi kau tidak menyimak perkataan Eomma itu."

Woohyun hanya menganguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sunggyu

"Hyun, tadi Eomma bilang tidak akan melarang hubungan kita, asal kau mau menikahi Yunri noona"

"Bagaimana apakah kau sudah mengerti?"

Woohyun hanya menggeleng

"Baiklah dengarkan aku baik2 ya, jadi walaupun nanti kau sudah menikah dengan noona, kita masih bisa berhungan, kita tidak akan berpisah Hyun. Nach sudah mengerti kan?"

Mendengar itu Woohyun hanya terdiam ntahlah dia sudah mengerti apa belum, tapi jika dilihat dari mimik mukanya seperti seseorang yang sedang berpikir.

"Hyun, bagaimana kau jadi mau menyetujuinya kan?" Desak Sunggyu

Setelah menghela nafas sebentar

"Ntahlah Gyu...Karena sebenarnya ada alasan lain, aku menolaknya"

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini Sunggyu yang dibuat bingung

"Gyu.. Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa kita memanfaatkan noona? Aku merasa bersalah Gyu pada noona karena jadi terlibat dalam masalah kita" jelas Woohyun dengan nada sedih

"Ya Hyun, aku pun merasa begitu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Mungkin ini jalan terbaik untuk kita" jelas Sunggyu

Karena perkataan Sunggyu tersebut, membuat sepasang kekasih ini terdiam larut dengan pikiran masing2 sambil menyesap kopi yang sudah lama tersaji  
Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya.

"Baiklah Gyu, aku akan menuruti mu, aku menyetujui pernikahan ini" ucap Woohyun

"Syukurlah Hyun.. Aku bahagia mendengarnya" Sunggyu menggenggam tangan Woohyun yang berada didepannya berusaha memberi dukungan pada keputusan Woohyun

"Tapi kau janji akan selalu bersama ku kan Gyu, tidak pernah meninggalkan ku?" Woohyn mulai menggengam tangan Sunggyu juga

"Nde Hyunnie sayang aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Sunggyu menjawab dengan tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan kekasihny tersebut namun sebenarnya dia..

'Sepertinya akan sulit bagiku untuk menepati janji ini Hyun.. Mianhe..' Gumam Sunggyu sedih dalam hati

"Yakso?" Woohyun meminta menautkan kelingking sebagai tanda perjanjian

"Ne.. Yakso.." Sunggyupun berjanji dengan menautkan kelingkingny juga

"Jjaa Hyun, sebaiknya kita sekarang pulang beri tahu kedua orang tua mu akan hal ini" ajak Sunggyu

"Baiklah.. Ayo.." Woohyun menarik tangan Sunggyu menuju pintu keluar dan Sunggyu hanya menuruti saja

"Tapi sebelum kerumah mu, antarkan aku dulu kerumah ku dulu ya?" Pinta Sunggyu sembari berjalan menuju parkiran mobil mereka

"Wae? Kau tidak menemani ku?"

"Mian Hyun ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan orang tua ku"

"Tentang masalah ini?"

"Hhmm.." Jawab Sunggyu dengan anggukan

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku menuruti kemauan Gyuie chagi" Woohyun mencubit gemas hidung Sunggyu

"Aish.. Sepertiny Nam Grease ku sudah kembali" ledek Sunggyu

"Hehe.. Tapi kau senang kan jika aku menggombali mu" Woohyun semakin meledek

"Terserahlah" Sunggyu malas meladeni karena jika dilanjutkan tidak akan ada endingny, sambil masuk kedalam mobil Woohyun

Setelah sampai didepan dirumah Sunggyu, ketika Sunggyu ingin keluar dari mobil, tiba2 Woohyun memanggilnya.

"Gyu.." membuat Sunggyu menoleh kearah Woohyun.

"Saranghae Kim Sunggyu" ujar Woohyun lalu mencium lembut bibir sang kekasih dengan penuh kasih sayang

Sunggyu hanya bisa menerima dengan senang perlakuan Woohyun.

Setelah Woohyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Nado saranghae Nam Woohyun.. Jja.. Cepatlah kerumah Appa nanti keburu malam.."

Akhirny Sunggyu turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Woohyun melalu pergi.

'Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk mu Hyun' pikir Sunggyu sambil berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

 **TBC**

Gomawo buat yang udah nyempetin baca..  
Mianhe klo masih banyak salah..  
FF pertama ney..

Sekali lagi makasih.. ^_^

\- Trieriz -


End file.
